


Лауренсия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Magic, Merpeople, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Для Лэнс Кит — весь её мир. Ради безусловной любви к нему она готова на многое.Для Кита Лэнс — это всё. Она — причина его существования. Всё, что он делал — для неё. Её счастье и благополучие — его единственный приоритет. Что предпримет Кит, если над его возлюбленной нависнет опасность, причина которой — он сам?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laurencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352285) by [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554). 



_Океан._

_В этом мире была всего лишь одна вещь, на которую она всегда могла рассчитывать — это океан._

_Он был самым красивым, завораживающим, пугающим, заботливым, любящим, успокаивающим и одновременно волнующим в её жизни. Он был важнее, чем вся её жизнь, и если их разлучат — она не может знать, что с собой сделает. Когда она лежит там, на влажном песке, волны наполняют её тело и впитываются в её одежду, она думает о том, почему так любит воду._

_Ей нравится, как выглядит этот синий мир по утрам, когда на небе ни единого облачка. Как пронзительно кричат чайки, пролетая над водной гладью и устраивая на лодках суматоху, грозясь украсть еду у незадачливых рыбаков. Как дельфины выпрыгивают из воды, словно стремясь подражать птицам, или, возможно, получая особенное удовольствие от короткой разлуки с родной стихией._

_Ей нравится он даже ночью, когда волны тихие, тёмные, жуткие и полные тайн, а луна отражается на поверхности воды вместе с танцующей россыпью звёзд. Ещё ей нравится, когда начинается шторм, волны раздуваются до размеров гор, а дождь лупит по коже сильнее любого хулигана. Это чувство внушает страх и волнение. Это чувство слишком древнее, но способно убить вас подобно голодному энергичному мангусту._

_Ей нравится ощущать себя живой от тёплого ветерка, который дует, развевая её каштановые волосы, от солёного привкуса пота на загорелой коже. Это чувство впитывается в её одежду, охватывает всё её тело своими причудливыми объятиями и делает её глаза голубыми как вода, омывающая рифы; она гордится тем, как свободно чувствует себя в воде и позволяет ей смыть все заботы из её головы._

_Она хотела бы никогда не рождаться с двумя ногами, руками и лёгкими, способными дышать только воздухом. Она хочет быть морским существом из её настоящего дома. Не этого на земле, который не дал ей ничего, кроме печали и мучений, а из океана, который любил её как никто другой и относился к ней как никто другой. Она хочет принадлежать ему._

_Поэтому она лежит там на песке, любя океан, желая, чтобы океан пришёл и забрал её домой. Она знает, что он — её дом, настоящий дом. Многие говорят, что, поднеся к уху морскую раковину, могут слышать шум волн. Она не из их числа. Ей не нужна ракушка, чтобы слышать волны — они уже в её сердце. Они — часть её существа._

_Нет, она слышит не волны. Сам океан говорит с ней, призывает её голосом, таким нежным, полным любви и тоски, что домой она возвращается только с отчаянным криком._

_Он зовёт её по имени, которого никто не знает. Никогда прежде с ней не говорили с такой сладостью…_


	2. Chapter 2

_«…Лауренсия»_

Лэнс медленно открыла глаза, её разбудил странный тихий голос. Незнакомый, но звучавший так нежно и ностальгически, что она не могла не отреагировать. Она села, и одеяло сползло с её плеча, упав на бёдра, а по коже пробежали мурашки, когда её коснулся прохладный воздух помещения.

Потирая глаза, Лэнс повернулась, осматривая комнату в поисках источника разбудившего её звука. Тем не менее, в тёмной комнате всё ещё никого не было. И это не мог быть её парень, ведь он несколько варгасов назад был вызван своим руководством, чтобы отчитаться о делах в этом секторе и обсудить дальнейшие планы относительно того, куда переместить флот.

Окончательно проснувшись, Лэнс потянулась и несколько тиков вслепую шарила рукой в поисках своей ночной рубашки, которая лежала на полу — там, где и была оставлена. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи с возлюбленным вызвали нежную улыбку на её лице. Она оделась и покинула удобную кровать, направившись к двери и не обувшись, поскольку холодный пол корабля доставлял ей странный вид комфорта.

У двери стоял охранник, как обычно, по приказу её парня. Лэнс это раздражало, хотя она ценила его беспокойство и позволяла охраннику следовать за ней во время прогулок. Кроме того, защита никогда не будет лишней, если вы путешествуете на корабле, полном фиолетовых существ ростом в восемь футов и сильных настолько, что они без проблем могли разбить нептунианский солнечный кристалл.

Её охранник по имени Рорак, возможно, был единственным, кто не смотрел с презрением на союз его генерала с человеком. Лэнс уже ловила на себе косые взгляды женщин и мужчин-офицеров, но их мнение мало её волновало. Значение имел только возлюбленный, чья сила способствовала укреплению дисциплины среди солдат, в то время как сам он периодически имел проблемы со вспышками гнева, держа остальных в страхе. Лэнс всегда нравилось называть его «мой злюка-котёночек».

И он страстно ненавидел это прозвище.

Погружённая в свои мысли, Лэнс не заметила, как далеко ушла, пока Рорак не спросил, не желает ли она вернуться в свою комнату. Лэнс покачала головой и огляделась вокруг; они находились на смотровой площадке. За стеклом виднелось бесчисленное количество звёзд самых разных цветов. Возлюбленный приводил её сюда и говорил, что это место должно было позволить его подчинённым расслабиться и пообщаться, хотя сама мысль об этом отчасти была для него кощунственной — всё-таки они находились на военном корабле, а если солдат располагал свободным для отдыха временем, значит, его можно было потратить на работу.

Тогда Лэнс хихикала и покрывала лицо возлюбленного поцелуями, говоря, что это место идеально подходило для их импровизированных свиданий. Возлюбленный ворчал, но не мог противостоять ей, и со временем эта некогда бесполезная смотровая площадка стала одним из его любимых мест, даже если он до сих пор считал подобное слабостью.

Лэнс задержала взгляд на космических просторах, впитывая красоту и нежные воспоминания, прежде чем развернуться к своему охраннику и подать сигнал, что она собирается вернуться в свои покои. На обратном пути Рорак внезапно остановился и сделал несколько шагов назад в направлении окна.

— Что это? — спросил он.

Лэнс обернулась.

— Что такое?

Среди звёзд выделялись объекты зелёного и жёлтого цвета, движущиеся по направлению к кораблю, который, как думала Лэнс, был замаскирован. Включилась сирена, и помещение замерцало красным светом.

«ЗАМЕЧЕН ВОЛЬТРОН. ВНИМАНИЕ. ЗАМЕЧЕН ВОЛЬТРОН. ВНИМАНИЕ.»

— Вольтрон? — Лэнс взглянула на Рорака.

— Враг Империи Галра, — ответил он с выражением на лице, которое Лэнс не могла понять, — генерала нет, и я понятия не имею, как они могли рассчитать координаты корабля. Что…

Корабль содрогнулся, сбив Лэнс с ног, но её, к счастью, успел поймать Рорак и быстро повёл в комнату — безопасное для неё место — пока враги не нагрянули внутрь. Лэнс наблюдала за тем, как солдаты в спешке направлялись к истребителям. Прежде, чем Лэнс свернула за угол, ведущий к её комнате, в коридоре что-то взорвалось. Рорак прикрыл её своим телом.

— Рорак!

Он улыбнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, мэм. Вы не пострадали? — когда она кивнула, он встал, скривившись, но без колебаний поднял её на руки. — Удивительно, они уже добрались до центрального командования.

— Рорак, не напрягайся. Я могу идти сама.

Покачав головой, он побежал в противоположном направлении.

— Мой командир поручил мне Вашу защиту. Я солдат. Так что Ваша безопасность и благополучие превыше моих.

— Рорак!

Он рассмеялся.

— Вы очень добры. Добрее, чем большинство. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне отплатить Вам за эту доброту, мэм, — он почти умолял.

Лэнс испытывала противоречивые чувства. Она знала, что Рораку было больно, и не хотела быть для него обузой. Но даже с травмами он быстрее отнесёт её, чем она доберётся сама. Поэтому она кивнула с тяжёлым сердцем и постаралась скрыть жалость, когда Рорак поблагодарил её. Они тоже направились к истребителям — других безопасных мест на корабле больше не было.

Проход был открыт, и это было вполне разумно, учитывая ситуацию. Секция оказалась почти пустой, за исключением единственного оставшегося истребителя. Без задержек Рорак бросился к нему, вводя координаты места назначения.

Однако, прежде чем они успели сесть в истребитель, их обоих ударило сильным электрическим разрядом, из-за которого Рорак упал на колени, а Лэнс ударилась головой о твёрдый пол. Она попыталась встать, но боль и головокружение не позволили ей, и Лэнс сразу рухнула обратно. Ей не удавалось сфокусировать зрение, но она заметила над собой миниатюрную размытую зелёную фигуру, губы которой двигались, но Лэнс не могла понять ни слова. Затем фигура приблизилась, и сердце Лэнс заколотилось — это конец?

Она начала терять сознание, но успела произнести имя человека, которого сейчас больше всего хотела бы видеть.

— Кит…


	3. Chapter 3

Кит чуть ли не кричал: если было в этой жизни что-то, что он ненавидел, так это проклятые встречи с другими генералами. Он активно старался избегать всяческих взаимодействий с ними. Вот почему он стал первым генералом, добровольно разместившим свой флот так далеко на недавно обнаруженной территории юго-восточного квадранта Омега. Квадрант находился достаточно далеко от Заркона и его приспешников, а также был слаборазвитой частью вселенной, имел относительно низкую активность, поэтому возлюбленная Кита могла быть в безопасности на борту.

Кит был поражён тем, что мятежники не решили основать базы в этом квадранте, учитывая, что Заркон долгое время игнорировал данный сектор. Как бы то ни было, подвернувшейся возможностью Кит воспользовался и забрал Лэнс с собой.

Он знал, и, возможно, его командир тоже знал, что Лэнс не будет в безопасности среди Галра, даже с военным статусом Кита. _«Раса чересчур горда, чтобы смириться с тем, что мужчина, в чьих венах течёт кровь Галра, связал свою жизнь с кем-то более низким»_. Как удобно они забывали о небезызвестной верности Галра. Если у него заберут Лэнс, он не сможет быть ни с кем другим. Единственное, что им под силу — убить Лэнс, чтобы дать Киту возможность найти себе «идеального» партнёра.

 _Лэнс и так идеальна, придурки_.

Конечно, эти ублюдки не одобряли его союз с не-Галра, но Кит и не нуждался в их одобрении. Они ему не товарищи. С другой стороны, ранг давал некоторым уверенность в том, что они могут открыто высказывать недовольство его выбором. Даже сам Заркон продемонстрировал презрение, но, по крайней мере, помнил, что у него было гораздо больше проблем, чем личная жизнь его генералов. Кстати о них…

— Присутствие жёлтого, зелёного и чёрного львов вызывает волнение в рядах наших войск. Не говоря уже о кораблях и квадрантах, ими захваченных, — Порок, один из командиров Кита, заговорил первым на заседании генералов.

— Проведя наблюдение за этими тремя львами, мы подтвердили, что Красный и Синий ещё не получили своих паладинов, предшественники которых пропали без вести или вышли из строя. Настало время атаковать и сокрушить львов Вольтрона, пока они ослаблены, а затем доставить их лорду Заркону, — высказался Сендак.

Кит ненавидел его больше всех. Сендак обладал злобной душой, всегда был недоволен действиями Кита и являлся единственным, кто когда-либо нападал на Лэнс. На её руке до сих пор сохранилось несколько шрамов от вопиющей попытки Сендака убить её. В той драке Сендак потерял не только глаз, но и свою руку. Кит забрал бы его жизнь, если бы Порок и остальные не остановили его в тот день.

Кита отправили на сорок квинтентов на отдалённую пустынную планету в качестве наказания, и с тех пор он страшно волновался о безопасности Лэнс, но генерал Тейс пообещал, что с ней всё будет в порядке на его корабле, пока Кит отбывает наказание. Один из сильнейших воинов, Тейс был также честным Галра, заслужившим всеобщее уважение. Кроме того, другого выбора у Кита не было — он должен доверять Тейсу и отблагодарить его, когда тот сдержит своё слово.

Помимо Лэнс, Тейс — единственное существо во вселенной, которое заслужило доверие и лояльность Кита.

И всё-таки как же он ненавидел эти собрания. Он предпочёл бы вернуться в постель к Лэнс и забыть о существовании вселенной. В разгар разглагольствований Сендака о славе Галра и Императора Заркона, в зал заседаний вошёл солдат и попросил Кита последовать за ним. Кит мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что больше не придётся слушать отвратительную речь Сендака, и, извинившись, вышел. Они шли по коридору некоторое время, прежде чем солдат заговорил.

— Извините, что пришлось прервать Вашу встречу, сэр, но с Вашего командного корабля пришло срочное сообщение. Мы не смогли успешно включить всю передачу — только само предупреждение. Похоже, сообщение доступно только с Вашего личного судна, сэр.

Кит проворчал, что ознакомится с ним, и они продолжили путь к его кораблю в тишине. Это дало Киту некоторое время подумать над содержанием этого сообщения. Если оно действительно было срочным, то почему его нельзя передать на любой корабль армии Галра? Почему только на его личное судно? Единственными, кто мог послать ему что-то подобное, были Рорак и Лэнс…

Ужасное чувство нахлынуло на него от внезапного осознания того, что могло произойти, и Кит перешёл на быстрый бег, расталкивая всех, кто оказывался на его пути. Запрыгнув в свой корабль, даже не дожидаясь, пока дверь закроется и включится сообщение, Кит покинул главный корабль и установил координаты своего квадранта. К счастью, двери закрылись, как только он покинул барьер, и Кит, сев на своё место, принял сообщение.

Это был Рорак. Над ним, похоже, работал медицинский дроид, и на то были веские причины. Многочисленные ожоги и шрамы покрывали большую часть его тела, лицо Рорака морщилось от боли, когда дроид сшивал и восстанавливал кожу. Почему он был в таком состоянии? И где Лэнс?

— Рорак! — Кит позвал своего подчинённого, который, казалось, не заметил его прибытия.

Когда Рорак услышал его голос, он остановил работу дроида, чтобы поприветствовать своего генерала, шипя от боли.

— Генерал, мои извинения, я не…

— Достаточно, Рорак! Что произошло? Где Лэнс?

— На нас напали львы Вольтрона, сэр. Я не знаю, как они добрались до корабля. Когда мы с мэм пытались сбежать, то попали в засаду. Я не знаю, что происходило в то время, пока я был без сознания, но, судя по всему, её забрали.

Внутри Кита всё похолодело.

— Сэр, — Рорак вновь зашипел, когда дроид начал работать над его спиной, — это случилось примерно двадцать добашей назад.

Двадцать добашей?! Что заставило их так долго доставлять ему это сообщение? Чтобы позволить врагу скрыться? Как далеко они забрали Лэнс? Она явно была не в безопасности! И Кит должен вернуть её. Ему нужна Лэнс! Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что не сразу услышал, как Рорак позвал его.

— Генерал Кит! — наконец это привлекло его внимание. — Прежде чем был уничтожен, один из наших дроидов поместил жучок на одного из львов, — Рорак опустил глаза на свой планшет, лежавший у него на коленях, — я вышлю Вам координаты сейчас же.

Координаты. Кит немного успокоился. Ему нельзя было паниковать, он должен мыслить рационально, если хочет спасти Лэнс. Он посмотрел на нижнюю часть экрана.

— Получено.

— Сэр, даю слово, мы ответим Вольтрону мощной атакой, — Рорак выглядел не менее расстроенным.

— Нет, — ответил Кит, вводя координаты.

— Нет? Но, сэр…

— Я отправлюсь один. Сообщи лейтенанту Файзе, чтобы он сосредоточил все усилия на ремонте корабля и реорганизации флота.

— Сэр, лейтенант был убит в бою.

— Тогда я повышаю тебя до лейтенанта.

— Но, сэр!

— Не забывай, кто здесь старший по званию, Рорак!

После недолгого молчания, Рорак вздохнул.

— Понял.

— Хорошо, — Кит подготовил свой корабль, чтобы сделать прыжок, — если я не вернусь в течение двух варгасов, считай, что я мёртв, и прими командование.

Рорак положил руку на свою грудь.

— _Vrepit sa_ , — сказал он прежде, чем прервать связь.

Кит активировал гипердвигатель. Обычные судна не были оснащены гипердвигателями и практически не справлялись с прыжком. Однако Киту было всё равно. Плевать на законы, которые он нарушил, чтобы установить гипердвигатель. Плевать на то, что его корабль могло разорвать во время прыжка. Лэнс всегда говорила, что безрассудство однажды прикончит его и, возможно, вместе с ней, но он никогда не придавал значения риску или возможным жертвам. Он не остановится, пока она не окажется в его руках.

С этими мыслями он сделал прыжок.


	4. Chapter 4

Ханк вышел из-за стойки, держа в руках тарелку с чем-то, и поставил её перед Лэнс.

— Вот, специальное блюдо от шеф-повара Ханка, — дружелюбно произнёс он, — знаю, это не слишком похоже на еду с Земли, но я старался.

— Спасибо, — Ханк, — Лэнс улыбнулась ему, прежде чем попробовать пищу и засиять от восторга, — о, это действительно вкусно!

Ханк покраснел и почесал затылок.

— Спасибо.

Пидж села рядом с ней, прижав к себе ноутбук.

— Ешь быстрее, потому что у меня так много вопросов! — она открыла ноутбук. — Как ты сюда попала? Как долго ты была пленницей Галра? Ты видела других инопланетян? Ты видела людей?

— Ну, я… э-э…

— Хватит, Пидж, — вздохнул Широ, снисходительно схватив её за ворот футболки, — дай ей прийти в себя. У неё сейчас шок, скорее всего.

— Вот именно! Ты не можешь просто так засыпать её вопросами! — Ханк яростно закивал головой.

— Но, Широ! — Пидж попыталась вырваться.

— Никаких «но»!

Пока они препирались, у Лэнс появилось время поразмыслить над тем, как она вообще оказалась в этой странной ситуации. Проснуться в незнакомом месте — это одно; ей и прежде доводилось просыпаться в местах, которые не были её кроватью. Но обнаружить, что ты находишься на космическом корабле-замке, принадлежавшем давно вымершей расе, на котором помимо тебя присутствуют паладины и львы Вольтрона — единственного врага и сокровища Императора Заркона — это…

Везёт ей, конечно, как утопленнику.

Кроме того, по иронии судьбы, все паладины оказались людьми!

Очуметь можно.

Странно, на самом деле, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз видела кого-либо из своей расы. Лэнс смирилась с мыслью, что никогда больше не увидит других людей и будет жить в комфорте среди солдат Империи Галра и со своим возлюбленным всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не то, чтобы она хоть когда-то надеялась вернуться на Землю; однако Лэнс чувствовала себя ужасно одинокой в окружении множества других рас. Она просто терялась на их фоне.

А теперь они были прямо перед ней! Три человека! Точно такие же, как она, не считая того, что они были паладинами Вольтрона. Теми самыми, кто напал на её корабль. Лэнс мало помнила из того, что там происходило и в какой момент всё пошло не так. Тем не менее, она беспокоилась о том, что случилось с Рораком, и представляла себе лицо Кита, над которым посмеялась бы в другой ситуации. Но она понимала, что Киту, скорее всего, было плохо, он страшно беспокоился за неё, сходил с ума в попытках найти и вернуть домой. Она скучала по нему.

Она скучала по своему Киту.

Лэнс вздохнула, аппетит у неё окончательно пропал. Жаль. Это первый раз за долгое время, когда она попробовала что-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на земную пищу, и в итоге даже не могла заставить себя доесть. Что за неудачница.

Ханк с беспокойством посмотрел на неё.

— Лэнс?

— Широ, ты не понимаешь! Она примерно нашего возраста, но записи показывают, что здесь нет других людей, которые должны были отправиться дальше Сатурна, кроме тех, кого отправили на Керберос, — не унималась Пидж, — по крайней мере, я основываюсь на информации, которую получила в Гарнизоне до нашего отъезда. Кто знает, что ещё они могли скрыть?

— Пидж, это не значит, что…

— Она может знать, где моя семья. Мэтт! Мой отец! Разве ты не хочешь их найти?!

— Конечно, хочу, но нам нет необходимости вводить её в ещё больший стресс. Возможно, она даже не знает, кто они. Возможно, она с ними вообще не пересекалась! — Пидж открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Широ не позволил ей сказать. — Давайте дадим ей время привыкнуть. Кто знает, через что она могла пройти.

Пидж обиженно надула губы и проворчала:

— Ты так говоришь, просто потому что она красивая.

Широ поперхнулся воздухом и покраснел.

— Что?! Нет, о чём ты? Ханк, выручай, — он повернулся к другу и заметил, как последний растерялся.

— Я не знаю… Я звал её, но она не отвечает, — пробормотал он, когда Широ и Пидж приблизились к Лэнс.

Широ осторожно протянул руку и положил на её плечо.

— Лэнс? Всё в порядке?

— Кит, — прошептала она с тоской, находясь в оцепенении.

— Кто такой Кит? — спросила Пидж.

Это вывело Лэнс из её транса. Она вздрогнула и виновато посмотрела на новых знакомых, чьи лица выражали беспокойство, после чего попыталась отшутиться, — извините, я немного заблудилась среди воспоминаний в своей голове.

— Ты уверена, что всё в порядке?

— Что? Э-э… да, конечно, — она кивнула, затем щёлкнула пальцами, — знаете, я согласна на небольшую экскурсию, которую вы мне предлагали. Возможно, это поможет мне развеяться.

— О, верно! Тогда пойдём прямо сейчас, — весело воскликнул Ханк, взяв её за руку, — я всё тебе покажу, так будет легче понять, потому что разглагольствования Пидж скорее всего тебя запутают.

Пидж последовала за ними, что-то пробубнив про шутку товарища.

Честно говоря, Лэнс показалось странным то, с каким энтузиазмом они накормили её и повели показывать корабль, если учесть, что война всё ещё длилась, и доверять каждому незнакомцу было чревато. Сама Лэнс не была двуличной и не намеревалась доложить обо всём услышанном и увиденном генералам Галра. Однако она не стремилась рассказывать что-либо о себе, кроме имени, понимая, что новые знакомые могли скептически отнестись к ней — найденной на корабле Галра — пусть даже её посчитали пленницей.

И если они защитники вселенной, то всё это — полная лажа.

Чёрт, даже их принцесса не явилась для того, чтобы проследить за экскурсией. Но разве ей не десять тысяч лет? Разве хотя бы она не должна засомневаться в отношении Лэнс? Или она тоже очарована людьми?

Несмотря на это, Лэнс оставалась хорошим наблюдателем и слушателем. Милашка и добрая душа, паладин Жёлтого льва, вероятно, до последнего будет избегать конфронтации. Пидж, зелёный паладин, миниатюрная и энергичная, а также немного агрессивная выскочка — была чрезвычайно умна, но ей не хватало габаритов, поэтому, скорее всего в ближнем бою с ней легко справиться. Широ, самый спокойный и зрелый из всех. Его непросто спровоцировать, и он, очевидно, сильный и опытный — об этом говорила и его кибернетическая рука, изготовленная по технологиям Галра.

Лэнс находилась здесь около двадцати или, максимум, тридцати добашей. И она в полной заднице.

О двух алтеанцах она почти ничего не знала, поскольку они были неуловимы, и в последний раз Лэнс видела их в медицинском отсеке. Возможно, они следят за ней с помощью камер. Это было бы логично. Широ не сводил с неё глаз какое-то время. Лэнс знала о том, что была привлекательной, но у всего должны быть границы.

Может быть, ещё оставалась надежда.

— Ну, вот, мы пришли! Ангар для львов! — объявил Ханк.

И теперь они показывали ей своих львов; похоже, надежды всё-таки не было. Но всё же они показались Лэнс самыми милыми и дружелюбными людьми, которых она когда-либо встречала.

— Если честно, ребята, вы очень хорошие, — призналась она.

— Стараемся, — Ханк пожал плечами.

Лэнс улыбнулась, затем повернулась ко львам, краем глаза заметив, как Пидж странно посмотрела на Ханка, а он покраснел. Львы же оказались действительно великолепными. Двое отличались от остальных и были заключены в защитные сферы. Красный и Синий.

— Это Синий. Мы ещё не нашли для него паладина, поэтому он находится под защитным куполом, как и Красный, — объяснил Ханк.

Лэнс посмотрела на него, после чего перевела взгляд на льва, будто загипнотизированная им. Этот красивый оттенок синего напоминал ей об океане. Лэнс приближалась ко льву, не отводя глаз, пока другие с любопытством наблюдали за ней. Ей пришлось разорвать зрительный контакт, только когда она едва не наткнулась на барьер, по которому тут же игриво постучала.

Внезапно барьер исчез, и лев наклонился перед Лэнс, открыв пасть для входа. Остальные изумлённо уставились на неё, и Лэнс отскочила назад, испугавшись неожиданного движения, хотя любопытство в итоге взяло верх, и она неуверенно шагнула вперёд.

***

Кит посмотрел запись, которую отправил ему Рорак вместе с координатами, подмечая всё, что происходило во время атаки, и сосредотачиваясь на том, что случилось с Лэнс. Рорак направился с ней к кораблю, чтобы спастись — это было похвально — но затем к его спине прикрепился крючок, который ударил током самого Рорака и, как следствие, Лэнс тоже. Кит стиснул зубы, увидев, как Лэнс тяжело упала на пол и попыталась встать, после чего потеряла сознание.

Появилась миниатюрная зелёная фигура — нет, это были зелёные доспехи — и посмотрела на Лэнс. Рорак упоминал, что нападение совершалось Вольтроном, значит, это, должно быть, зелёный паладин. Кит запомнил его. Он зарычал, когда увидел, как паладин поднял Лэнс и скрылся из поля зрения камеры, напоследок посмотрев в неё злобным взглядом.

Как они посмели?

Как они посмели забрать у него Лэнс?

Он заставит их заплатить за это.

Не справившись с нахлынувшим гневом, он схватил первую попавшуюся под руку вещь и швырнул через весь корабль, не заботясь о том, что это было и насколько могло повредиться. Система корабля предупредила, что место назначения уже близко. Покинув червоточину, Кит приготовился к тому, что корабль мог не выдержать, но всё обошлось. Увидев замок, он сжал кулаки настолько сильно, что начал дрожать.

— Самое время представиться.

***

Пидж ворвалась к принцессе, излучая энергию и волнение, от которых, казалось, её маленькое тело было готово взорваться.

— Аллура, никогда не догадаешься, что произошло!

Принцесса хихикнула.

— Я всё видела. Синий выбрал Лэнс своим паладином, — она указала на мониторы позади неё.

— Так и есть! И теперь, когда Синий сделал свой выбор, осталось найти паладина для Красного! Хотя, я не удивлена долгим поискам — он самый привередливый из всех.

Аллура кивнула.

— Верно, но я не сомневаюсь, что и красный паладин скоро присоединится к нам.

Как только она это произнесла, замок содрогнулся, а Лэнс и Пидж едва не упали, но были вовремя подхвачены Широ и Ханком. Послышался аварийный сигнал, предупреждающий о внешней опасности.

— Ух, ты! Тряхнуло не слабо! — воскликнула Пидж, отстранившись от Ханка.

— Что происходит? — нахмурился он.

— Нападение, — Коран не отводил взгляда от мониторов, — но… всего один корабль Галра?

— Точно один? — переспросила Лэнс, подумав о _Ките_.

— Разве они обычно не атакуют группами?

— Это, должно быть, одиночка. Я слышала, что такие до безумия безрассудны, — произнесла Пидж.

— Или тот, кто пришёл забрать Лэнс, — напряжённо пробормотал Широ.

— Не в мою смену! — Пидж поспешно направилась к ангару со львами. — К обороне готова!

Лэнс посмотрела ей вслед, затем повернулась к монитору, на котором был изображён один-единственный корабль Галра. Если поблизости нет подкрепления, то это означало только… Она ощутила беспокойство. Если это Кит, ей меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы новые знакомые причинили ему боль.

Если это Кит, ей меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы он причинил боль её новым знакомым.


	5. Chapter 5

Кит знал многое о космических кораблях, и ему было известно, что даже такие древние имели щит, покрывающий определённый радиус. Поэтому Кит находился в непосредственной близости от корабля и обстреливал его, выискивая чувствительные зоны. Это и есть высокие технологии Алтеи? Хоть народ этой планеты и был жестоко истреблён десять тысяч лет назад, сейчас Кит не испытывал к ним жалости. Ему нужен был вход, и он не прекратит нападение на древний корабль до тех пор, пока его не впустят.

Конечно, корабль также был оснащён атакующим оборудованием, но едва ли оно смогло бы даже поцарапать Кита, слишком ловкого и быстрого для неповоротливых лазеров. Кит выстрелил ещё несколько раз и ухмыльнулся, заметив движение. На его угрозу наконец начали реагировать. Когда-то он подарил Лэнс специальные серьги, предназначенные для того, чтобы в подобной чрезвычайной ситуации возлюбленная, находясь поблизости, могла с их помощью подать сигнал. Индикатор на руке Кита мигнул красным, и он усмехнулся.

— Умница.

Как только зелёный лев покинул древний замок, Кит прошмыгнул внутрь. Он схватил меч и, оставив свой корабль, побежал прямиком в направлении, откуда поступал сигнал. Он проигнорировал львов и не обратил внимания на светящиеся глаза Красного. В коридорах послышался сигнал тревоги, оповещающий о вторжении. Сигнал был громким и раздражающим, но Кит старался не отвлекаться на него.

Коран в спешке включил трансляцию со всех камер, чтобы вычислить местоположение нарушителя, и вывел на экран схему корабля, по которой двигалась красная точка.

— Он на нижних уровнях, но приближается к нам очень быстро! — объявил Коран.

 _Кит_ …

— Дерьмо! Тогда к чему все эти трюки с обстрелом?! — рявкнула Пидж. — Он играет с нами!

— Мы уже поняли, Пидж! — отозвался Широ.

— Паладины, перехватите его! — приказала Аллура. — Пидж, поспеши обратно на корабль и помоги остальным!

Лэнс с тревогой наблюдала, как чёрный и жёлтый паладины выбежали из комнаты. Она повернулась к экранам, следя за тем, как Кит перемещался по кораблю, и молясь, чтобы с ним не случилось ничего плохого. Аллура заметила её беспокойство, но растолковала его по-своему.

— Не переживай. Ты в надёжных руках. Мы не позволим причинить тебе вред.

Лэнс посмотрела на неё, затем вновь обратила взор на экран.

— Я не об этом переживаю.

Она почувствовала, как эмоции начали брать над ней верх. Когда она боялась или злилась, то была готова взорваться. Но сейчас она должна успокоиться. Всё будет хорошо.

Однако предчувствие подсказывало ей нечто иное.

Кит искал кратчайший путь, который привёл бы его к возлюбленной. Он быстро отпрыгнул, увернувшись от выстрела из плазменной пушки, затем прислонился к стене и заглянул за угол, чтобы увидеть, кто атаковал, но едва успел уклониться от ещё одного выстрела. В отчаянии он зарычал и крепко сжал меч.

Эти твари вообще не имели права вмешиваться в их жизнь! А теперь они стоят у него на пути!

Он выскочил из-за угла и бросился вперёд, но был перехвачен чёрным паладином. Они столкнулись в битве, пока жёлтый паладин перезаряжал пушку. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Кит нанёс сильный удар Широ и направился к Ханку, уклонившись от выстрела и обезоружив его. Он увернулся от удара Широ, сделал подсечку и направил лезвие меча на его шею.

Как только Кит собрался нанести последний удар, из-за угла показался зелёный кнут и прикрепился к его спине. По кнуту прошёл электрический заряд, заставивший Кита взвыть от боли. Лэнс вздрогнула от этого, и по её щекам потекли слёзы. Кит рухнул на пол, а Широ наконец смог подняться на ноги и отдышаться.

Пидж самодовольно улыбнулась.

— Враг обезврежен. Теперь свяжем его и…

— Значит, это ты забрала её, — гневно прорычал Кит со своего места.

Он захрипел, когда Пидж послала ещё один заряд электричества, не выдержав.

Он перехватил её кнут и резко встал.

— Тогда позволь мне отблагодарить тебя по полной! — он дёрнул кнут на себя и, когда зелёный паладин оказалась достаточно близко, нанёс удар ногой, отбросив Пидж на несколько метров.

Широ успел поймать её, но вместе с ней упал на пол. Ханк поднял свою пушку и снова начал стрелять, но Кит увернулся от всех выстрелов, сбил с ног жёлтого паладина и продолжил свой безумный спринт к Лэнс. Широ посмотрел на Пидж, которая была без сознания. Ханк подбежал к друзьям и опустился на колени рядом с Пидж.

— Я позабочусь о ней, ИДИ! — прокричал Ханк, и Широ кивнул, не нуждаясь в уточнениях, после чего отправился вслед за злоумышленником.

Кит посмотрел на голографическую схему на своей руке — Лэнс находилась по ту сторону ближайших дверей. Он поднял меч и ударил по двери, взревев, когда та не поддалась, и продолжил рубить её в гневе, пока наконец не проделал большое отверстие, через которое смог пробраться.

— Кит!

Самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал. Кит вскинул голову, чтобы наконец увидеть ту, ради которой он пришёл сюда. Её. Его прекрасную возлюбленную.

— Лэнс, — у него есть только тик, чтобы оценить её красоту, прежде чем увернуться от жезла, направленного прямо в голову. Кит отскочил и парировал удар своим мечом, зарычав.

— Убирайся с моего корабля, ты, галрийская крыса! — закричала Аллура.

— Сразу, как только заберу то, что ты украла у меня!

Они начали атаковать друг друга с такой силой, что грохот можно было услышать даже за пределами помещения. Коран закрыл собой Лэнс, защищая её. Он волновался за принцессу, но пообещал ей, что защитит нового члена их команды, несмотря ни на что. Лэнс, держась за руку Корана, пыталась наблюдать за боем и одновременно подавлять нарастающую панику; дрожь в её теле усиливалась.

Широ ворвался в комнату и вступил в бой без каких-либо сомнений, тем самым создав больше проблем для Кита, который приходил во всё более сильную ярость из-за того, что Лэнс была прямо здесь, но в то же время так далеко от него. Они перемещались по комнате, замахиваясь, уворачиваясь и атакуя с невероятной скоростью.

Кит уклонился от атаки Широ и перехватил жезл Аллуры, после чего отбросил его через всю комнату. Коран что-то прокричал принцессе; Лэнс воспользовалась моментом, чтобы подбежать к Киту, но была перехвачена вовремя среагировавшим Кораном. Кит обернулся на её голос и пропустил сильный удар от Широ. Вскочив на ноги, Кит увернулся от атаки Аллуры, но не от выстрела из пушки Ханка, впечатавшего его в стену. Из-за спины Ханка выскочила разъярённая Пидж.

— Нет, — прошептала Лэнс, и дрожь в её теле вновь усилилась.

Коран поприветствовал паладинов, вступивших в битву, но остановился и посмотрел вниз на свои ноги, где скопилась вода. Где-то на корабле произошла утечка? Лэнс трясло, битва принимала серьёзный оборот, и было очевидно, что Кит находился в проигрышном положении, особенно теперь, когда подтянулась оставшаяся часть команды. С каждым разом он пропускал всё больше ударов, уворачивался уже не так успешно и получал намного больший урон.

Аллура выбила меч из руки Кита, и последний прыгнул, попытавшись нанести удар ногами, но затем был в очередной раз снесён выстрелом из пушки. Прежде чем он успел прийти в себя, Широ ударил его кулаком, отправив в сторону Пидж, которая отомстила, выпустив электрический заряд. Кит закричал в агонии, вместе с ним закричала Лэнс. Кит рухнул на колени, но сдаваться отказывался.

Принцесса и паладины окружили его. Лэнс рыдала, всё ещё удерживаемая Кораном, и наблюдала за тем, во что не могла вмешаться. Наблюдала за страданиями возлюбленного.

— Я велела тебе покинуть мой корабль! — прорычала Аллура, и Кит в ответ так же зарычал.

Руку Широ охватило свечение, и он поднял её, чтобы нанести удар. Осознав, что сейчас произойдёт, Лэнс вырвалась из хватки Корана и бросилась к ним. Остальные оглянулись на неё, но Широ не остановился.

— НЕТ! — закричала Лэнс, и массивная волна тут же обрушилась на паладинов.

Она оказались в плену стихии, их шлемы отреагировали слишком поздно. Кит с трудом отдышался и, увидев Лэнс, быстро встал, чтобы позвать её, но снова упал на колени.

— Кит! — она бросилась к нему.

Он поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся.

— Лэнс, — и медленно потянулся к ней.

— Кит, — она успела его поймать у самого пола и, прижимая к себе, заплакала от облегчения, когда почувствовала, как его руки обвили её.

— Вау… это было неожиданно, — произнёс Ханк, лёжа на спине.

— Что… какого чёрта это было?! — прохрипела Пидж.

— Я, — Широ закашлялся, — не знаю.

— Лэнс, — выдохнул Кит ей в шею, прежде чем ослабнуть в её руках. Его тело было слишком тяжёлым для того, чтобы Лэнс могла его держать.

Медленно отпустив возлюбленного, она наконец заметила пятно, расплывшееся по её платью.

— Помогите! Пожалуйста! Он теряет много крови!

Ханк и Широ обдумали её просьбу, прежде чем встать, чтобы помочь, однако их обоих остановил возмущённый крик Пидж. Лэнс смотрела на неё, умоляя о помощи, но зелёный паладин отрицательно покачала головой.

— Зачем ему помогать?! Он — солдат Галра! Почему мы вообще должны помогать таким, как вы?! Ты чуть не утопила нас! — визжала Пидж.

Глаза Лэнс начали застилать слёзы.

— Он мой муж! Пожалуйста! Помогите ему! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!


	6. Chapter 6

Лэнс наблюдала за Китом, который лежал в лечебной капсуле уже несколько варгасов. Кто бы мог подумать, сколько всего может произойти за такой короткий промежуток времени; проснуться на корабле, принадлежащем давно вымершей расе, увидеть двух последних представителей этой расы, один из которых — принцесса, обнаружить, что тебя избрали паладином синего льва, и, самое удивительное — встретить людей.

Она не встречала других людей около двенадцати лет… и за это время технологии для них продвинулись настолько далеко? Хотя, с каких пор она перестала относить себя к человечеству? Что это за «для них»?

Какие глупые мысли.

Она встала и подошла к капсуле, прислоняясь к ней и желая, чтобы холодный металл забрал все её переживания. Лэнс обхватила капсулу руками. Тишина и прохладный пол под ногами были такими чужими и отнюдь не способствовали утешению. Ирония заключалась в том, что на неприветливом военном корабле Галра она чувствовала себя как дома и в большей безопасности, чем среди «сородичей».

Нет, это неправильно.

Чёрт, как же она ненавидела всё это. Она чувствовала себя такой одинокой, уязвимой и переполненной беспокойством за Кита. Наверное, ненормально настолько зависеть от него, но сейчас ей было всё равно — она просто хотела свернуться в объятиях своего возлюбленного и расслабиться. В этот момент она ощущала себя слишком слабой и подавленной.

Широ постучал в стекло, сообщая о своём присутствии.

— Лэнс, Аллура хотела бы с тобой поговорить. И мы все тоже.

Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она ничего не должна этим людям. Они были причиной, по которой она оказалась в такой ситуации с Китом, за много миль от их корабля и тихой совместной жизни; это они должны ей. Лэнс вновь посмотрела на Кита и вздохнула. И всё-таки она симпатизировала этим людям. Оказавшись на их месте, она тоже хотела бы получить ответы.

— Ладно, я приду.

Он кивнул и привёл Лэнс в столовую, в которой все ждали. Широ придвинул ей стул, и Лэнс, поблагодарив его, села. Аллура расположилась напротив неё, не сводя пристального взгляда.

— Кто ты? — спросила Аллура.

— Я Лэнс.

Принцесса сжала под столом ладони в кулаки, но заставила себя успокоиться.

— Кто ты на самом деле? Очевидно, что ты никакая не пленница.

— Во-первых, я никогда и не говорила, что являюсь пленницей.

— Но и то, что не являешься, тоже не говорила, — вмешалась Пидж.

Лэнс впилась в неё взглядом.

— Знаете ли, трудно что-либо рассказывать о себе, когда ты находишься без сознания после электрической терапии. Во-вторых, я Лэнс. Что ещё вы хотите знать? В ваших вопросах нет конкретики.

Аллура скрипела зубами. Ей очень хотелось обвинять Лэнс. Кричать о том, что уже сыта по горло непонятными причинами, по которым должна спасать жизнь галре, держать их обоих на своём корабле и при этом не задавать вопросов. Если бы синий лев не выбрал Лэнс и Широ вовремя не вмешался, то она бы эту мразь из Галра собственными руками…

Широ успокаивающе положил ладонь ей на плечо и обратился к Лэнс:

— Прошу прощения за грубое начало. Не могла бы ты ответить на несколько вопросов?

Лэнс ответила ему пристальным взглядом, а затем вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Если будете ко мне вежливы, то и я тоже.

Пидж что-то проворчала, но Широ и Лэнс проигнорировали её.

— Спасибо. Объясни нам, как ты покинула Землю? В документах нет ни одной записи о других людях, за исключением меня и тех двоих, что были отправлены на Керберос.

— Керберос? — переспросила Лэнс. — Не ожидала, что они наконец добьются успеха. Интересно, сколькими жизнями пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы достичь этого?

— Итак, ты в курсе того, что это была за миссия. Каким образом?

Лэнс рассматривала свои ногти, размышляя над тем, как лучше отвечать на вопросы Широ.

— Потому что я должна была стать подопытной.

— Подопытной?

— Типа того, — она отвернулась от него, — похоже, я не смогу дать вам все ответы, не рассказав свою историю. Меня зовут Лэнс, я с Земли. С Кубы. Фамилии не имею, потому что я сирота. Меня никто не принимал, и первые восемь лет своей жизни я провела с уличной бандой, состоявшей из моих ровесников. Потом меня нашёл Гранизон, и я была выбрана подопытной для проекта «Керберос». Вы ничего об этом не знали, потому что всё это было не совсем законно.

— Всегда знала, что Гарнизон — кучка подлых лжецов, — произнесла Пидж, но её осадил Широ.

— Пидж, прошу тебя…

— Нет. Она права. Это была кучка подлых ублюдков. Нас было тринадцать, разного возраста и национальности, но все мы были сиротами. Хоть у нас не получалось полноценного общения из-за языкового барьера, сирота сироту узнает сразу, — Лэнс усмехнулась, — в последний раз я была за Земле, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Кто знает, скольких они использовали после того, как послали меня.

Широ взмахнул рукой, попросив её остановиться.

— Послали? Куда?

— Как «куда»? В космос. Ты думаешь, для проверки работы технологии посылали дроидов? Детей, обычных детей. Можно просчитать что угодно, однако настоящий тест требует реальных испытуемых. Но если даже у животных были чёртовы права, то детей было использовать гораздо легче, ведь из-за маленьких размеров они без проблем помещались в капсулах, создавая видимость отправки дроидов! — в конце Лэнс срывалась на крик разочарования. Больше Гарнизон не утаит ни одного кровавого секрета.

Ханк задохнулся, отступив на шаг. Он помнил, как видел корабли с капсулами по телевизору, когда жил с матерью на Земле. Он тогда говорил, как это круто, и не мог дождаться обнародования схем или чего-нибудь, объясняющего технологии, по которым корабли были созданы. Именно это вдохновило его подать заявку в академию, чтобы исполнить свою мечту. Но теперь осознание того, что на самом деле скрывалось за вдохновляющей картинкой…

— Вот так я и добралась до космоса, — немного успокоившись, продолжила Лэнс, — меня обучали около двух лет, после чего поручили отправиться на Сатурн и вернуться с находками. На моём корабле должен был находиться переключатель, который погрузил бы меня в криогенный сон и доставил обратно на Землю, но… никакого переключателя я не нашла, только кнопку самоуничтожения, — она стиснула зубы, — моё возвращение не входило в планы.

— Представляю количество дерьма, которое общество выльет на Гарнизон, когда узнает, что в космос посылались дети. Это же целый скандал!

Пидж была в восторге от услышанного, поскольку давно пыталась нарыть хоть что-то на Гарнизон, который в исчезновении Широ, Мэтта и её отца обвинял ошибку пилота. Тем не менее, даже она не могла представить, что Гарнизон был способен на такое — отправлять детей в космос. Пидж в гневе сжала кулаки. Какие ещё грязные секреты скрывала эта проклятая академия?! Как только они вернутся на Землю, она займётся разоблачением этих ублюдков!

— Но ты так и не объяснила, как вступила в контакт с Галра, — сказала Аллура.

Лэнс медленно подняла на неё взгляд.

— Я ожидала от тебя этого вопроса, принцесса, — она улыбнулась, — но я отвечала на вопрос Широ о том, как попала в космос. Если буду рассказывать всё в подробностях — мы проторчим здесь несколько варгасов.

— Пожалуйста, Лэнс, продолжай. Мы слушаем, — Широ украдкой взглянул на Аллуру, прося её хранить молчание.

Лэнс откинулась на спинку стула, вспоминая.

— Очевидно, я ничего не могла сделать. Мой корабль парил рядом с Сатурном, и я смирилась с тем, что умру прямо там… на тот момент я была четвёртым ребёнком, которого они выслали. После Луиса, Шарлин и Кадеату. Я никогда их не забуду, — вздохнула она, — я дрейфовала около трёх квинтантов, пока меня не подобрали бандаглреанцы. Раса, очень похожая на человеческую, за исключением синей кожи и привычки за всё платить выступлениями. Меня приютила группа цирковых артистов. Они же воспитывали меня. Они никогда раньше не видели людей и не умели управлять водой так, как я, — она постучала пальцами по столу и подпёрла голову рукой.

— Я была с ними девять дека-фибов, пока мы не выступили для одного из командиров Галра, который заметил меня и забрал к себе. Следующие два дека-фиба я провела на его корабле, — Лэнс улыбнулась, — там же я встретила Кита, он тогда был рядовым солдатом. Мы подружились, а после полюбили друг друга. Он быстро поднялся по службе ради того, чтобы обеспечить мне комфортную жизнь… и первый отнёсся ко мне как к человеку.

— Мне трудно в это поверить, — перебила её Аллура.

— А мне нет дела до твоего мнения.

Аллура скрестила руки на груди и впилась взглядом в Лэнс.

— Тебе скорее всего промыли мозги. Галра не способны на любовь.

Лэнс закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

— По-твоему мир делится на чёрное и белое? Просто из-за того, что твою планету уничтожили?

— Что? Да как ты смеешь?!

— Успокойся, Аллура, — Широ схватил её за плечи, не дав наброситься на Лэнс.

Аллура попыталась вырваться.

— Отпусти меня, Широ! Я не собираюсь более общаться с той, кто ничего не знает!

— Я ничего не знаю? По крайней мере, я кое-что знаю об избалованной принцессе, которая провела в капсуле десять тысяч лет! — Лэнс вскочила и указала пальцем на Аллуру. — Не говори мне, что среди алтеанцев не было плохих! Не отрицай чёрствости некоторых! Этот галра, который, по твоему мнению, не способен на любовь, рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы в одиночку спасти меня!

Аллура желала опровергнуть слова Лэнс, но в голову ей ничего не приходило. Широ мягко перехватил её запястья на случай, если она вновь проявит агрессию по отношению к Лэнс.

Лэнс в свою очередь окинула их обоих взглядом, прежде чем развернуться, чтобы уйти, но задержалась у входа.

— Единственный, кто показал мне настоящую любовь и доброту, ничего не прося взамен — это тот, кого ты считаешь монстром. В то время, как те «герои», которым я по-твоему должна верить, чуть не убили его. Извините, но я лучше вернусь к своему любимому.


	7. Chapter 7

Рорак чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Ему поручили одно-единственное задание — защитить мэм любой ценой, даже ценой собственной жизни. Он приложил все усилия и старательно следил за ней, хотя она много раз доказывала, что ей не нужна защита. А он подвёл её.

Подвёл её доверие. И, несмотря на то, что он оказался бесполезен, в нём всё ещё видели что-то стоящее. Несмотря на то, что она проявляла нежность и привязанность только к генералу, к Рораку она всё же была добрее, чем кто-либо другой. И Рорак искренне старался заботиться о ней.

И в итоге подвёл.

Он подвёл её.

И не было ему оправдания.

— Раз видеть Вас невредимым, генерал Рорак.

Он поднял голову, смотря на говорившего.

— Командор Порок, — Рорак отдал честь, приветствуя его.

Порок поднял руку.

— Вольно, генерал. Вы, должно быть, взволнованы из-за повышения. Подняться на два ранга всего за двадцать четыре варгаса, — произнёс он, наблюдая за языком тела Рорака, — точнее, потерять генерала и пережить атаку за один квинтант… Вам сейчас, наверное, трудно.

Рорак вздохнул, склонив голову в попытке выразить собственное поражение и горе.

— Я недостоин этого звания. Я всего лишь неудачник, командир.

Порок кивнул.

— Неудачник — тот, кто вечно жалуется. Очень важно уметь оценивать свои лидерские способности по достоинству и осознавать свою компетентность. Покойный генерал Кит это умел.

— Он был невероятен, сэр. В том, как принял командование и особенно в своей преданности и любви к мисс Лэнс — это вызывает отдельное восхищение. Он был Галра, достойным похвалы.

Порок внимательно взглянул на него.

— Независимо от того, что Вы думаете о себе, покойный генерал увидел в Вас нечто, на что стоит обратить внимание. Он не передал бы руководство некомпетентному подчинённому. И я собственными глазами видел, как он стремился защищать свою подругу от тех, кто хотел ей навредить. Он без колебаний рассказал о своей связи с ней лорду Заркону. А Вас счёл подходящей персоной для того, чтобы присматривать за ней. Как думаете, почему?

Рорак перевёл вопросительный взгляд на командира, совершенно смущённый его вопросом. Он сам не подозревал о собственной ценности или о тех причинах, о которых говорил командир. Он не представлял, почему генерал мог доверить такому, как он, самое ценное. Но в решениях своего генерала не сомневался никогда и был готов следовать за ним куда угодно и защищать леди ценой своей жизни. Умереть за неё было бы для него честью.

Может быть, именно это генерал и разглядел в нём.

Порок усмехнулся, кивнув Рораку.

— Так Вы догадались? Дело в Вашей верности, благодаря ей Вы не просто рядовой подчинённый. Сам того не подозревая, Вы обогнали многих своих коллег… и не должны останавливаться на достигнутом. Верность — в этом весь смысл.

Рорак смотрел на свои руки, размышляя о словах командира, после чего перевёл взгляд на него. Глаза Рорака были полны решимости.

— Возможно, Вы сможете принести намного больше пользы в качестве нового генерала.

***

На этом корабле нельзя было обнаружить привычного мрачного освещения, как и на большинстве других кораблей, что обычно были ярко освещены и находились в полной готовности к встрече с врагом. Всё это вызывало у ведьмы головную боль, и особенно — молодой принц, который был изгнан за своё вопиющее пренебрежение к делам Империи.

После досадно потраченного времени на поиски, ей наконец удалось найти его, и теперь она должна была сообщить о перемещении врагов. Однако по тому, как принц изучал отчёты и записи последних событий, она предположила, что он в какой-то степени уже был осведомлён.

И если бы всё было так просто…

— Осмелюсь предположить, что Вы уже слышали некоторые новости? — обратилась Хаггар к принцу.

Лотор неохотно отвлёкся от просмотра записи.

— Прошу прощения, что ты сказала? Кажется, я не расслышал из-за мрака и погибели, которые ты излучаешь.

 _Нет, ничего и никогда не будет просто_.

Хаггар сощурилась словно от резкого удара по лицу.

— И почему я продолжаю тратить своё время на Вас? Это навсегда останется загадкой.

— О, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему, — Лотор усмехнулся, проводя пальцем по экрану, — чтобы остаться в милости у моего отца и продолжить пресмыкаться перед ним…

— Довольно! — взревела она, послав электрический импульс на его планшет и сбив все настройки.

Лотор стоял к ней спиной совершенно неподвижно и тихо, и Хаггар не могла видеть выражение гнева на его лице, но она испытала своеобразное удовлетворение от того, что не позволила ему неуважительно отзываться о лорде Зарконе. Напряжённая тишина нарушалась лишь потрескиванием статического разряда в гаджете, а затем Лотор со вздохом повернулся лицом к нежеланной гостье.

— Так забавно тебя дразнить. Кто бы мог подумать, что можешь легко купиться на что-то подобное. Что до твоего вопроса, то я полностью осведомлён о том, что произошло в омега-квадранте, — Лотор натянуто улыбнулся, — Вольтрон напал на один из наших кораблей, и мы потеряли довольно-таки компетентного генерала, — сев в своё кресло, он вывел на экраны изображение Кита.

— Какое несчастье, если бы я услышал о нём раньше, то завербовал бы к себе давным-давно, — Лотор взглянул на Хаггар так, будто забыл о её присутствии, — кстати, ты пришла, чтобы произнести тост в его честь? Прошу прощения, если бы я знал, то накрыл бы для нас стол.

— Меня раздражает Ваш острый язык. Мне нет дела до судьбы очередного мелкого генерала, а вот его спутница — человек — давно вызывает интерес, — Хаггар взмахнула рукой, и изображение Кита сменилось образом Лэнс.

Лотор положил подбородок на сложенные руки.

— Какая красотка. Вполне в моём вкусе. Не знал, что во вселенной существует кто-то настолько же совершенный, как и я.

Хаггар зарычала.

— Сосредоточьтесь, — она вновь взмахнула рукой, и на экране появилась запись того, как Лэнс использует свои способности в бою, — посмотрите, как она манипулирует водой по своему желанию. Квинтэссенция, которой она должна обладать, чтобы полноценно управлять стихией, интересует меня. Я знаю, что эта девушка ещё жива. Найдите её и доставьте ко мне. Она может быть полезна лорду Заркону, — Хаггар развернулась, чтобы уйти, не дожидаясь ответа принца.

Впрочем, ответа всё равно бы не последовало, поскольку Лотор был очарован повелительницей водной стихии. Она скользила по экрану с изяществом и силой, невиданной ранее. Поистине прекрасное создание, достойное восхваления.

Лотор усмехнулся.

— Я сделаю даже больше, чем просто найду её.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пара первых абзацев слово в слово повторяют начало шестой главы, как, собственно, и в оригинале. Без понятия, зачем автор так сделал, но я решила не вырезать эти фрагменты из перевода.

Лэнс наблюдала за Китом, который лежал в лечебной капсуле уже несколько варгасов. Кто бы мог подумать, сколько всего может произойти за такой короткий промежуток времени; проснуться на корабле, принадлежащем давно вымершей расе, увидеть двух последних представителей этой расы, один из которых — принцесса, обнаружить, что тебя избрали паладином синего льва, и, самое удивительное — встретить людей.

Она не встречала других людей около двенадцати лет… и за это время технологии для них продвинулись настолько далеко? Хотя, с каких пор она перестала относить себя к человечеству? Что это за «для них»?

Какие глупые мысли.

Она встала и подошла к капсуле, прислоняясь к ней и желая, чтобы холодный металл забрал все её переживания. Лэнс обхватила капсулу руками. Тишина и прохладный пол под ногами были такими чужими и отнюдь не способствовали утешению. Ирония заключалась в том, что на неприветливом военном корабле галра она чувствовала себя как дома и в большей безопасности, чем среди «сородичей».

Нет, это неправильно.

Чёрт, как же она ненавидела всё это. Она чувствовала себя такой одинокой, уязвимой и переполненной беспокойством за Кита. Наверное, ненормально настолько зависеть от него, но сейчас ей было всё равно — она просто хотела свернуться в объятиях своего возлюбленного и расслабиться. В этот момент она ощущала себя слишком слабой и подавленной.

— Кит, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне.

В этот момент открылись двери, ведущие в медицинский отсек, и внутрь вошли Широ, Аллура и Коран. Последний поприветствовал Лэнс и подошёл к одной из панелей, нажимая несколько кнопок. Аллура осталась стоять рядом с Широ и не отводила взгляда от капсулы с Китом, вызывая у Лэнс недоумение.

— Похоже, мы как раз вовремя, принцесса. Он проснётся через несколько минут, — сообщил Коран, не отвлекаясь от панели.

Вскоре капсула с шипением открылась, и Кит сделал свой первый неуверенный шаг, затем ещё один.

— Кит! — Лэнс немедленно бросилась к нему и успела поймать его обмякшее тело.

Остальные наблюдали за тем, как она изо всех сил пыталась удержать его, проявляя любовь и нежность. Аллура не могла понять, как кто-то мог быть настолько добрым к галра. Даже если этот парень отличался от большинства.

— Кит?

Ему потребовалось мгновение на то, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и открыть глаза.

— Лэнс? — он чувствовал облегчение, слыша её голос, понимая, что с ней всё в порядке. И тут же его настроение сменилось растерянной яростью, — эй!

— Что? — Лэнс взглянула на Широ, который надел наручники на запястья её возлюбленного, а после повернулась к Аллуре. — Зачем вы это делаете?!

Аллура сделала шаг вперёд.

— Независимо от твоих слов и твоих чувств… Этот галра напал на нас.

— Он пытался меня спасти!

— Он генерал Заркона! А, значит, является нашим врагом. Даже если ты синий паладин, я не могу доверять твоим словам по поводу того, что он не будет представлять для нас угрозы.

Лэнс просто впилась в неё взглядом.

— Тем не менее, ты оставила совершенно незнакомую девушку на своём корабле, для которой твои товарищи провели экскурсию, выдав всю важную информацию только из-за того, что посчитали меня пленницей галра. Ты самая большая лицемерка из всех, кого я когда-либо встречала!

— Не смей говорить со мной таким тоном на моём корабле! — Аллура бросилась к ней с намерением ударить, но Коран её остановил.

— Принцесса, пожалуйста, — он встал между девушками, неуверенный в силе Лэнс, но зато отлично знавший возможности Аллуры и то, какой серьёзный вред она способна причинить в своём гневе.

Тело Лэнс дрожало, но не от страха — она была в бешенстве.

— Эта дура абсолютно безнадёжна.

— Дура здесь только одна, которая купилась на ложь этого монстра и влюбилась в него!

— Я совершила один глупый поступок, когда попыталась изменить мнение фанатичной особы!

— Достаточно! — повысил голос Широ, по горло сытый этими пререканиями. — Лэнс, прости, но я согласен с Аллурой. Пожалуйста, пойми, что я, как лидер команды, обязан обеспечить безопасность своих товарищей. Ты тоже часть команды, но твоего парня мы почти не знаем, и к тому же он является генералом галра. Именно потому, что он твой возлюбленный, мы оставили его здесь, а не… избавились или применили другие неприятные методы. Я осознаю нашу ошибку в том, что мы поначалу слепо поверили тебе, посчитав, что как пленница ты не представляешь угрозы. И я готов нести полную ответственность за это.

Лэнс отрицательно покачала головой.

— Но я уже говорила, что он не угроза! А вы…

— Лэнс, всё в порядке.

— Кит?

Ему нравилось то, что она отчаянно защищала его, но и эти люди были правы. Вот почему Кит позволит им заключить его в тюрьму, сделать что угодно, лишь бы Лэнс была в безопасности и до неё не добрался Заркон. Все были в курсе, что императора мало волновал союз Кита с не-галра, но он знал, что Лэнс — его слабость, и если Кит выйдет из строя, то от неё попросту избавятся. Если же он останется пленником в замке, их с Лэнс посчитают мёртвыми и оставят в покое.

— Пусть делают, что хотят. Всё нормально, — он ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Тогда посадите меня в камеру вместе с ним! — потребовала Лэнс.

Теперь настала его очередь спорить с ней.

— Нет, Лэнс, я не хочу, чтобы ты становилась заключённой.

— А я не хочу, чтобы меня разлучали с тобой!

— Хорошо, — Аллура сделала шаг вперёд, — если она так рвётся в тюрьму, я позволю, — её голос и выражение лица были абсолютно безразличными.

— Принцесса…

— Эй, — вмешался Кит, — подождите-ка…

— Широ, пожалуйста, проводи этих двоих. Утром мы их допросим, — с этими словами Аллура развернулась и ушла.

Она определённо не нравилась Лэнс.


	9. Chapter 9

— Итак, полагаю, вы готовы поговорить, — произнесла Аллура, со строгостью скрестив руки на груди и посмотрев на заключённых. За спиной принцессы стояли Широ и Коран.

Кит не обратил внимания на её надменный тон и продолжил водить пальцами по волосам Лэнс, пока она сонно лежала на его груди.

— Хоть ты и принцесса, но с тобой мы говорить не будем.

— Прошу прощения?

— Мы хотим поговорить с чёрным паладином.

Аллура шумно выдохнула, оскорблённая дерзостью заключённых, и упёрла руки в бока.

— К сожалению для вас, вы оказались на МОЁМ корабле. Так что и говорить будете со мной.

Кит нашёл, что возразить ей на это:

— Да, это твой корабль, однако в виду определённых обстоятельств и проблем очевидно, что твоё присутствие помешает нормальным переговорам.

— Помешаю? Проблемы? — усмехнулась Аллура, выглядя совершенно ошеломлённой. — Извиняюсь, а что даёт тебе право полагать, что между нами будут происходить какие-либо переговоры?

Кит вздохнул и перевёл невозмутимый взгляд со своей возлюбленной на Аллуру.

— Твоя открытая враждебность провоцирует мою девушку на агрессию, а я хотел бы избежать любого конфликта во время переговоров.

— Повторюсь — не будет никаких переговоров.

Коран решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы вмешаться:

— Принцесса, я думаю, что было бы полезно дать им сказать…

— Нет! — Аллура резко повернулась к нему. — Они меня не подкупят и не будут освобождены просто так!

Лэнс подумала, что если бы Кит не заговорил, то у неё была бы возможность выспаться и не иметь дел с глупой высокомерной принцессой, но, не выдержав, зарычала:

— Заткнись! Твой голос раздражает!

— Лэнс? — Кит был удивлён вспышкой её гнева.

Аллура повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на неё.

— Ты…

— Видишь?! — Лэнс бросила взгляд на Кита. — Я об этом говорила! Эта свинья, страдающая расизмом, не видит ничего дальше своего узколобия!

— Что-что ты мне сказала?! — Аллуру начало трясти от возмущения. Прежде она и подумать не могла, что один только голос может так злить.

— Я ничего тебе не сказала! Я говорила _о тебе_ , сука! — Лэнс вскочила и остановилась прямо напротив Аллуры. — Мой парень пытается вести себя дипломатично, а ты по-хамски перебиваешь его со своими тупыми представлениями о доминировании! Мы предлагаем информацию в обмен на несколько вещей, а ты хочешь поставить всё под угрозу из-за какой-то жалкой гордости?! Серьёзно? Клянусь, более безмозглого существа я в этой вселенной ещё не видела!

Кит обречённо вздохнул. Именно этого он и хотел избежать, когда Лэнс рассказывала ему о своих проблемах с Аллурой. Однако он не представлял, что всё настолько плохо. И всё равно позволил возлюбленной вступить в спор с принцессой для защиты его чести. Кит любил Лэнс и ценил всё, что она делала для него, но привык к тому, что обычно он защищает её, а не она его.

Он аккуратно оттащил Лэнс назад. Если дипломатия не сработала, можно попробовать что-то ещё.

— Довольно! — воскликнул Широ, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Аллура, позволь мне поговорить с ними. Очевидно, что они готовы идти на контакт. Или, по крайней мере, пытаются, поэтому в ссорах нет необходимости, — он не хотел озвучивать это, но Аллура вела себя по-детски, как и Лэнс, и обе прекрасно это понимали.

— Но, Широ…

Коран нежно, но уверенно положил руку на её плечо.

— Пожалуйста, позвольте ему попробовать, принцесса, — почти умолял он.

Широ дождался, пока отступит Аллура, прежде чем начать переговоры:

— Итак, чего бы вы хотели? Мы предоставим вам то, что нужно. В пределах разумного.

— Не беспокойся, мы не потребуем ничего особенного. Всё довольно просто, — Кит встал и прошёл немного вперёд, обвив рукой талию Лэнс. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как возлюбленная прильнула к нему, всё ещё прожигая принцессу яростным взглядом, — во-первых, вы будете относиться к Лэнс как к члену команды. Ты сам говорил, что она синий паладин. С ней будут общаться уважительно и вежливо.

— Принято. Это планировалось и без твоей просьбы.

Кит многозначительно посмотрел на Аллуру, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Широ.

— Во-вторых, никто не будет допрашивать Лэнс. Со мной можете делать всё, что захотите, мне всё равно. Но её оставьте в покое.

— Кит! — протестующе воскликнула Лэнс.

— Тихо, Лэнс. Ты же обещала, — ему самому всё это не нравилось, но он был настроен просто дать им информацию в обмен на свободу Лэнс, которая оказалась синим паладином. Киту хотелось, чтобы его возлюбленная вообще не участвовала в этой войне, чтобы она была в безопасности и как можно дальше от Заркона, но всё шло наперекосяк.

И поскольку он не может защитить её так, как хотел бы, теперь он будет действовать сугубо в её пользу.

— Но…

— Ладно. Есть ещё условия?

— Да. Чтобы Лэнс был предоставлен доступ в остальную часть корабля без каких-либо ограничений и в любое время, когда она пожелает.

— Значит, контролируемая мобильность.

— Не уверена, что нам стоит рисковать, — подала голос Аллура.

— Мы разговариваем не с тобой, — возразила Лэнс, — если хочешь и дальше быть сукой, следи за мной через камеры. А рядом с собой я такую тварь, как ты, больше терпеть не буду.

Если бы не вмешался Коран, кулак Аллуры с силой врезался бы в защитное поле.

— Широ вздохнул.

— Ладно. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Коран, выпусти Лэнс, чтобы мы с Китом могли поговорить, — обратился он алтеанцу.

Лэнс нахмурилась, не желая с ним расставаться, но такова была его просьба. Кит поцеловал возлюбленную при всех, пока его руки крепко обвивали её талию. Таким образом он всегда демонстрировал ей, что она в безопасности и любима им.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже, — он подарил Лэнс ещё один, более лёгкий поцелуй, прежде чем её вывели из камеры. Кит уже скучал по её теплу, но это было хорошо. Он делает всё это ради неё, поэтому готов терпеть сколько угодно.

Коран вывел Лэнс из зоны заключения, и от неё не укрылось отвращение в глазах Аллуры.


	10. Chapter 10

Широ плюхнулся на диван в общей комнате, тяжело вздохнув. Кто знал, что переговоры с пленником могут быть даже более изнурительными, чем силовые тренировки. Он мысленно простонал и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к переносице, массируя. Ему точно понадобится крепкий сон и душ, чтобы снять эту усталость.

— Как дела с допросом, Широ? — спросила Пидж, и в её голосе слышались весёлые нотки. Она дразнила его, явно зная, как идут дела. В стёклах её очков отражался экран ноутбука, а сама она раздражительно постукивала по клавишам, в то время как Ханк возился с устройством, подключенным к её компьютеру.

— Гладко, прямо как хождение по битому стеклу, — смех Широ звучал скорее болезненно.

Это привлекло внимание Ханка:

— Я думал, что он хочет с нами сотрудничать.

— Кит не проблема. Он дал нам всё, что мы просили: планы сражений, локации, слабости кораблей, размер обуви Заркона.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Невероятно большой.

— Тогда в чём…

— Я почти уверена, что проблема заключается в соперничестве Аллуры и Лэнс, — Пидж хихикнула, читая информацию на экране во время загрузки.

Широ простонал, поразившись её точности.

— Вот именно! С этими двумя вечно то одно, то другое!

— На самом деле, всё не так плохо, как кажется, — возразил Ханк, но занервничал, стоило ему заметить выражения на лицах собеседников.

Пидж даже перестала баловаться со своим ноутбуком после этого заявления.

— Ханк, ты где был весь последний месяц? Эти двое вообще не ладят.

Он пожал плечами, чувствуя себя атакованным.

— Ну, я ничего не видел и не слышал от них за всё время, поэтому подумал, что они уладили свои разногласия и просто помирились, — Ханк сжался под взглядами Широ и Пидж, — или нет?

— Это потому, что они активно избегают друг друга.

— Когда на переговорах присутствуем только я и Коран, всё в порядке. Мы справляемся в течение десяти минут. Но стоит присоединиться Аллуре, — Широ вздохнул, подчёркивая серьёзность проблемы, — как Лэнс начинает твердить, что не оставит Кита наедине с агрессивной фанатичкой. Они с Аллурой начинают спорить, и всё это длится больше часа, прежде чем мы добиваемся хоть какого-то прогресса.

— Похоже, она по-настоящему невзлюбила Аллуру, — произнесла Пидж.

— Скорее по-настоящему любит Кита, — отозвался Ханк, — если бы она ненавидела Аллуру, то не стала бы тратить время на споры с ней. Так что, думаю, всё дело в любви к Киту.

Пидж откинулась на спинку дивана, задумавшись. Она вспомнила рассказ Лэнс о том, как та оказалась в космосе, и о Ките.

— Интересно, как её вообще угораздило влюбиться в него? Учитывая, через что она прошла, у неё в принципе не должно быть желания контактировать с кем-либо, особенно с врагами.

— Может быть, у неё не было возможности рассматривать его как потенциального врага?

— В отличие от Аллуры, для которой любой галра является врагом, — добавил Широ.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, все размышляли над тем, что только что обсуждали. Широ удивлялся тому, как легко Кит и Лэнс начали ему доверять. Это из-за его руки? Они считают его союзником из-за технологий галра? Он посмотрел на собственную руку.

Ханк улыбнулся, посмотрев на друзей.

— Думаю, нам следует просто узнать их поближе. Я имею в виду, без претензий и желания получить что-либо взамен. Лэнс — синий паладин, она член нашей команды, а, значит, и часть семьи. Она должна быть важна для нас. Лучше узнав её, мы сможем разрешить ситуацию с Аллурой.

Широ сомневался, что всё будет настолько легко, но был согласен с мнением Ханка.

— Хорошо, давайте попробуем.

***

— Ты ожидаешь, что я просто позволю этому зверю свободно бродить по моему кораблю? — Аллура изумлялась смелости своего советника. — Это самая глупая идея, которую я слышала. Мне хватает тридцати тиков взаимодействия с его девкой, чтобы выйти из себя.

Коран поморщился.

— Вы слишком суровы, принцесса, но, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.

Аллура отвернулась от него, но не приказала молчать, поэтому он продолжил:

— Почему бы нам не… как же это… — Коран пригладил усы, вспоминая подходящую фразу, — предложить оливковую ветвь, как они говорят.

— Они? Кто они?

— Не знаю, это такая странная человеческая форма речи. Она означает «помириться».

— Помириться? С ними? — Аллура усмехнулась. — Зачем мне это?

Коран вздохнул, детское упрямство принцессы начинало его одолевать.

— Если вы хотите принести мир во вселенную, то для начала должны установить мир в команде и в себе. Как можно рассчитывать на то, что всё пройдёт гладко, если вы продолжаете проявлять такую враждебность?

— Но…

— Нет, это важно, — Коран дождался, пока она успокоится, прежде чем продолжить, — Кит сотрудничает с нами только ради безопасности Лэнс. Он доверил нам, особенно Широ, её благополучие. Я не уверен, что вы помните, но отношения галра с их возлюбленными — вопрос сложный.

— Я помню, — отозвалась Аллура, — галра доказал нам это, штурмуя мой корабль в одиночку и сражаясь со всеми паладинами.

Коран кивнул.

— Тогда вы понимаете, что если с Лэнс что-нибудь случится по нашей вине, никакая камера не сможет защитить нас от его гнева.

— И ты всё равно просишь меня позволить ему выйти?

— Он не дикое животное, Аллура! Он влюблённый человек, и вы не можете этого отрицать… Если мы освободим его и дадим доступ к Лэнс, это уменьшит вероятность возникновения угрозы для нас, когда таковая случится — не то, чтобы я когда-нибудь желаю этого! — Коран быстро поправил себя. — Кроме того, это хорошо и для Лэнс. Ни для кого не секрет, что вы с ней не ладите, и от того у нас появляются проблемы…

Аллура покраснела.

— Я…

Коран поднял руку, жестом попросив её дать ему закончить, после чего продолжил объяснения:

— Если она увидит, что вы отпускаете Кита без каких-либо условий, то её мнение о вас может значительно улучшиться и поспособствовать перемирию. Вам может не нравиться это, но Лэнс выбрана синим паладином Вольтрона. Если вы хотите, чтобы все паладины уважали вас и следовали вашим приказам, тогда нужно стать лидером, достойным этого.

Аллура повернулась к нему лицом, а затем вновь отвернулась, пряча свой взгляд.

— Спасибо, Коран. Ты свободен.

Он нерешительно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Принцесса…

— Свободен, — твёрже повторила она.

Он вздохнул, его лицо приняло беспокойное выражение.

— Как прикажете, принцесса, — Коран исполнил просьбу Аллуры, надеясь, что его слова дошли до неё.

***

Рорак просматривал недавние отчёты, и их содержание вызывало у него беспокойство. Подобное чувство он испытал, когда командующий Порок повысил его, тем самым заменив покойного генерала Кита.

— Генерал Рорак, — произнёс командир, проходя через главный вход, — я лично пришёл посмотреть, как вы справляетесь с вашим новым сектором и текущими проблемами, и, похоже, серьёзных проблем как таковых у вас уже нет. Я должен поздравить вас, сам император Заркон или даже генерал Кит гордился бы вами, — он подошёл к одному из мониторов, — вижу, вы до сих пор заняты. Могу поинтересоваться, чем именно?

— Я изучаю отчёты о последних атаках Вольтрона, сэр, — ответил Рорак.

— Вольтрон… Вам есть что доложить, генерал?

— Ничего необычного, сэр. Это совсем не редкость, когда районы снабжения и аванпосты становятся объектами нападений мятежников. Однако в последнее время активность Вольтрона возросла.

Порок подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть информацию, выведенную на мониторы, которую, судя по выражению его лица, он уже знал.

— Понятно. Командование связывает происходящее с появлением Синего льва, — он нажал несколько клавиш, и теперь в центре экрана находилось изображение льва, — наши противники стали смелее, потому что у них есть возможность пополнить свои ряды. Всё, что им осталось, это найти красного паладина, и Вольтрон будет в их руках. Тем не менее, мы сокрушим их самих и любые надежды на уничтожение империи, как утверждает наш прославленный командир Сендак.

Рорак кивнул.

— Да, сэр, но всё равно ситуация остаётся подозрительной, — он также нажал несколько клавиш, выводя на экран карту с выделенными местоположениями, — все эти точки классифицированы, их местоположения должны быть известны только генералам, назначенным на соответствующие сектора.

— Значит, информация как-то просочилась.

— Либо была добыта принудительно. В большинстве отчётов есть кое-что общее, а несколько точек находятся в квадранте Омега. Том самом, который был под контролем генерала Кита.

— Понятно… Квадрант Омега был новой территорией для империи. Недостаточно укомплектованной и совсем недавно утраченной из-за атаки Вольтрона. Конечно, это не должно было привлекать особого внимания.

— Враг получил информацию от моего генерала и использовал её против нас, — зарычал Рорак.

Порок утвердительно кивнул.

— Верно. Пока неизвестно, жив он или нет, но отчёты, полученные вами, доказали, что это не просто совпадение, — он развернулся, чтобы уйти, — у вас есть доступ к информации о квадранте Омега, а также моё разрешение использовать её, чтобы предсказать действия врага. Воспользуйтесь же этим и не беспокойтесь — разговор останется строго между нами. Я верю, что вы добьётесь успеха, генерал, — Порок остановился в дверях, — за империю и вашего генерала. Vrepit Sa!

— Vrepit Sa, — ответил Рорак и, когда командир ушёл, повернулся к монитору, на котором были изображены четыре льва. Он был благодарен командиру Пороку: если выяснится, что Вольтрон получил информацию от генерала, это может запятнать его честь и даже заклеймить как предателя империи. Генерал Кит будет лишён своего звания, а это — позор и унижение.

Нет.

Он не допустит этого, не подведёт генерала снова. Он сам позаботится о том, чтобы сохранить честь генерала и его леди. Он избавится от Вольтрона, избавит вселенную от его существования.

Ради своего генерала.

Ради его леди.

— Vrepit Sa.


	11. Chapter 11

— Вы хотите… что?

— Узнать, как вы двое познакомились, — повторил Ханк, стоя перед парой по ту сторону камеры заключения.

Это что-то новенькое, подумала Лэнс. Примерно в это время к ним обычно приходила Аллура и бросалась на Кита с оскорблениями и угрозами, но вместо неё сегодня пришли паладины, желая поговорить о нормальных вещах, таких как любимая еда или цвет. Или о том, как они с Китом встретились.

Это странно, но она была не против.

— С чего начать?

— Может быть с того, что было прежде чем мы встретились? — Кит усмехнулся, также удивлённый предложенной паладинами темой. Но это были действительно долгожданные перемены.

Пидж кивнула, подходя ближе.

— Отличная идея, это поможет нам разобраться.

Ханк тоже кивнул в знак согласия, уплетая закуску в ожидании начала истории.

Лэнс пожала плечами.

— Ладно. — протянула она, прижавшись к Киту и собираясь с мыслями, — как я уже рассказывала вам, меня у себя держал один из командиров галра по имени Скрилл, он обожал мои танцы с водой. Настолько, что требовал делать это каждый раз, когда ему хотелось развлечений…

— То есть, постоянно, — Кит нахмурился с отвращением, а Лэнс хихикнула, — этот больной ублюдок заставлял её танцевать до изнеможения. Кормили её мало, держали в камере и одевали в тряпки, которые даже одеждой назвать трудно! Я ненавижу его!

— Должно быть, это было ужасно, — Ханк всхлипнул.

— Не то слово, — грустно улыбнулась Лэнс.

Широ, на удивление, тоже улыбнулся, обращаясь к Киту:

— А ты, значит, сразу же влюбился в танцовщицу своего командира.

Кит немного обиделся на его слова, но не стал спорить:

— Ну, естественно. С того момента, как я впервые увидел её прекрасные танцы, то понял, что влюбился.

— О, Кит, так ты, оказывается, влюблён в меня? — Лэнс в дразнящем жесте потрепала его за щёку.

— Лэнс, мы же пара, — скривился он от досады.

— Но всё равно! — захохотала она, и остальные присоединились к её веселью.

Кит покраснел, не в силах справиться с насмешками.

— В любом случае, мне повезло, что Скрилл принял мои чувства к Лэнс за настоящую привязанность, поэтому я был назначен её личной охраной и защищал от других солдат.

— В том числе, и от него самого, — Лэнс мрачно хмыкнула, вспоминая, как чуть не умерла той ночью, когда Кит покончил с командиром. К Скриллу она не ощущала никакого сочувствия.

Пидж потёрла переносицу, когда вспомнила удар Кита.

— Да уж, твоя привязанность — страшная сила.

— И незабываемая, — Кит усмехнулся.

Паладины нервно переглянулись. Буйство Кита на корабле месяц назад вряд ли будет забыто в скором времени. Они все молились, чтобы никто не причинил вреда Лэнс, пока Кит жив.

— С тех пор Кит стал моим постоянным спутником, — продолжила Лэнс, — приносил еду, которую воровал с кухни, развлекал разговорами и весёлыми играми, защищал, позволял плакать у себя на плече. Он стал моим лучшим другом. Делал для меня всё и ничего не просил взамен.

Паладины слушали её, и каждый понимал, что она по-настоящему любила Кита. Её искренность стала очевидным доказательством того, что не все их враги являются монстрами. Многие из них такие же, как люди.

— Трудно определить, когда именно я влюбилась, но одно могу сказать точно, — Лэнс повернулась к Киту, чтобы взглянуть на него с нежной улыбкой, — я всё ещё в него влюблена, и это надолго.

— Лэнс, — Кит погладил её по щеке и втянул в поцелуй, от которого сердце учащённо билось, а душа сладко трепетала.

Их поцелуй был прерван рыданиями жёлтого паладина.

— Это так трогательно! — он прислонился к защитному полю камеры, размазывая слёзы и сопли. — Я так рад за вас двоих!

Кит растерянно моргнул, не привыкший к положительным отзывам об их отношениях, но благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, нам нечасто это говорили.

— На самом деле, никогда.

Широ сделал шаг вперёд.

— Тогда позвольте мне первому сказать, что мы полностью поддерживаем ваши отношения и очень рады за вас.

— А мне второй! — воскликнула Пидж. — Или даже третьей, ведь Ханк высказался первым? — все по-доброму посмеялись над её растерянностью.

— А когда у вас годовщина? Я должен немедленно приступить к планированию вечеринки и праздничного меню, — произнёс Ханк, в голове прикидывая дизайн украшений. Интересно, чем принято украшать стол у алтеанцев?

— Годовщина? — переспросил Кит.

— Ну, вы же говорите, что являетесь парой, а Лэнс как-то сказала, что ты её муж. Поэтому я и спросил о годовщине.

Кит посмотрел на Лэнс, желая услышать объяснения и не понимая, что происходит. Она успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу.

— Мы не женаты.

— Но… вы же официально пара. Значит, он твой муж.

Лэнс кивнула.

— Да, мы пара, и я называю Кита своим мужем, но у нас не было церемонии бракосочетания.

— Почему?

— Потому что Лэнс не галра, — объяснил Кит, — никто бы не согласился поженить нас.

— Чего?!

— Что за бред?!

— Тогда мы сами проведём церемонию здесь, — заявил Широ, — я уверен, что смогу убедить Аллуру. У неё, как у принцессы, должны быть особые полномочия.

Кит поднял руку.

— Нет, всё нормально. Хотя мы ценим твоё предложение.

— Почему нет?

— Лэнс желает присоединиться к моей расе путём проведения традиционной церемонии. А церемония может быть проведена только старейшиной у алтаря, высеченного из скимтинского камня.

Недоумевающее выражение на лице Пидж говорило о многом:

— Это немного специфично.

— Таковы традиции.

— Кроме того, проблема заключается ещё и в том, что ни один старейшина не придёт на нашу церемонию! — Лэнс простонала от безысходности и положила голову на плечо Кита в поисках утешения.

— Тогда мы сами всё найдём! — Ханк поразил всех своим восклицанием. — И алтарь из скимтина, и старейшину! Вселенная огромна! Где-нибудь, но обязательно найдётся тот, кто согласится!

— Как ты умудряешься быть таким оптимистом? — пробормотала Лэнс.

— Вы двое искренне любите друг друга, а, значит, — Ханк широко улыбнулся, — возможно всё!


	12. Chapter 12

— ЗАПУСК МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЯ, — разнёсся эхом голос по учебному залу, оповещая паладинов о том, что тренировочный бой начался. На этот раз они были разделены на две группы: Ханк с Пидж и Лэнс с Широ. На расстоянии от них находились пять боевых дроидов, которых сопровождали летающие дроны. Один пропущенный удар — и ты выбываешь, оставляя своего товарища сражаться самостоятельно.

Кит отметил то, насколько точным был данный учебный симулятор, и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как справлялись Лэнс и Широ. В реальной битве шансы нередко складываются против тебя, и даже если тебе повезло обрести союзника — это не всегда приводит к победе, поскольку в таком случае тебе приходится беспокоиться не только о собственном выживании, но и о жизни товарища. А это равняется увеличению шансов на провал.

Вот почему важно уделять немалое количество времени тренировкам. Они уменьшают вероятность неудачи и увеличивает шансы на успех и спасение жизни. Наверное, именно поэтому чёрный паладин всегда был непреклонен во всём, что касалось частоты командных тренировок. Также он старался, чтобы Лэнс не потерпела неудачу. Он замечательный лидер.

Если учесть информацию, которую Кит успел от него получить, чёрный паладин был не из числа тех лидеров, которые способны пожертвовать своими товарищами ради успеха миссии. Он в принципе с отвращением относился к подобному — возможно, потому что раньше уже терял товарищей и после тех же событий приобрёл странный протез.

Однако серьёзное нежелание жертвовать кем или чем-либо однажды может привести его к весьма неприятным последствиям.

Кит посмотрел направо, на Корана, который обслуживал станцию, следя за тренировкой.

— Коран, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты выделил Лэнс отдельную комнату и предоставил одежду.

— Не беспокойся. Она — наш синий паладин, а лично я не могу оставить молодую девушку ни с чем. Иначе мой прадед смотрел бы на меня с позором.

— И всё равно спасибо, — Кит улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста, — Коран пригладил усы, не сводя глаз с Кита, — кстати об одежде, тебе также может понадобиться новый наряд. Я понимаю, что тебе трудно привыкнуть, но перемещаться по кораблю в чём-то повседневном будет куда легче, чем в боевом костюме.

Кит посмотрел на свою одежду, не скрывая раздражения.

— Я предпочитаю всегда быть в полной боевой готовности, но ради спокойствия Лэнс я приму твоё предложение. Кроме того, я хотел спросить…

Пока они разговаривали, Кит продолжал следить за тренировкой, возвращаясь к мыслям о Широ. Он был абсолютно прав в своём стремлении проводить тренировки как можно чаще. По крайней мере, жёлтому и зелёному паладинам точно требовалось больше обучения. Они проигрывали слишком быстро, но это можно было понять и без симулятора — Кит ещё в прошлом сражении видел, насколько они бесполезны.

Скорее всего, эти люди выросли в мирное время без боевой подготовки и пригодились бы в разведке. С другой стороны, у них не было выбора — такое решение приняли львы, а Широ оставалось лишь смириться с этим.

К счастью для лидера, у него не должно было возникнуть особых проблем с Лэнс. Кит лично обучал её, хотя она всегда предпочитала танцевать, а не драться. Однако Лэнс обладала зорким глазом, и команде Вольтрона несказанно повезло, что в их рядах появился опытный снайпер.

Кит с гордостью наблюдал за тем, как Лэнс прикрывает спину Широ, метко отстреливая каждого дрона. Но ей мешала излишняя сосредоточенность на летающих объектах, поскольку враги нападали не только с воздуха, и таким образом Лэнс быстро стала лёгкой мишенью для боевых дроидов.

Это на неё не похоже.

Широ тоже заметил угрозу и загородил собой Лэнс. Кит оценил его поступок, хотя теперь это означало, что Широ выбыл, и Лэнс осталась одна против кучи врагов.

— Отлично, посмотрим, как ты вылетишь, — самодовольно пробормотала Аллура.

Похоже, её доброта накануне была фальшивой.

***

— Я смотрю, вы отлично проводите время.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, и все обратили внимание на принцессу, правда, каждый от её появления испытал разные эмоции: от приятного удивления до жуткого бешенства.

— Аллура! — дружелюбно воскликнул Ханк.

— Что ты здесь забыла? — не так радостно поинтересовалась Лэнс. — Неужели снова захотелось поиздеваться над моим любимым?

Аллура лишь глубоко вздохнула, сохраняя улыбку на лице:

— Я пришла с хорошими новостями.

— Нам хватало хороших новостей до тех пор, пока ты не пришла, поэтому можешь оставить свою новость при се… — она замолкла, когда ладонь Кита нежно опустилась на её бедро.

— Будь душкой, Лэнс, — попросил он, прежде чем повернуться к Аллуре, — так что у тебя за новости?

Улыбка принцессы стала шире.

— После столького времени, проведённого здесь с нами, вы не проявили враждебности и доказали, что не представляете угрозы.

Лэнс усмехнулась.

— Интересно, с чего вдруг такое снисхождение? — и вновь успокоилась от другого нежного прикосновения.

Аллура скрипнула зубами.

— Поскольку тебе выпала честь стать синим паладином, а также ты подружилась с другими паладинами, я решила окончательно освободить вас обоих и дать полную свободу перемещения по кораблю.

Лэнс странно посмотрела на неё, но промолчала.

В знак правды, Аллура подошла к одной из панелей и ввела код, дезактивирующий защитное поле камеры. Кит повернулся к Лэнс и подал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Теперь он мог полноценно присматривать за возлюбленной, и ей больше не нужно круглосуточно находиться взаперти вместе с ним.

— Спасибо, принцесса, — он поклонился Аллуре в знак благодарности.

Лэнс сверлила её недоверчивым взглядом, но Кит сильнее сжал руку возлюбленной, напоминая ей о манерах. Она не должна вести себя как дикарка.

— Да, спасибо.

Аллура просто улыбнулась им в ответ.

***

Лэнс казалось подозрительным столь резкое изменение в поведении принцессы, но сейчас это не имело значения. Главное, что её любимый был рядом.

Итак, она осталась одна против врагов. Лэнс ловко увернулась от лучей, которые выпускали дроны. Остальные паладины наблюдали за тем, как она скользила по залу, словно в танце.

— Хотела бы я двигаться так, — прокомментировала Пидж, наблюдая за Лэнс как загипнотизированная.

Кит рассмеялся.

— Да уж, она прекрасна.

Они смотрели на то, как умело она использовала потоки воды, противостоя натиску врагов. Чтобы защититься от лучей, Лэнс создала стену из толстого льда, а затем атаковала всех дронов одновременно, выпуская ледяные копья. Она вовремя догадалась, что секрет победы над летающими соперниками заключается в их одновременном уничтожении.

Теперь осталось только пять боевых дроидов.

— Ого, а она крутая! — изумлённо воскликнул Ханк, но тут же замер в осознании. — А ведь она действительно могла убить нас тогда.

Кит утвердительно кивнул.

— Я уверен, что Лэнс вообще может победить кого угодно, — он покосился на Аллуру, но вскоре вновь переключился на Лэнс, — она ненавидит, когда я говорю это, но как танцовщица она впустую тратила свой талант.

Лэнс покрыла свои руки льдом, превращая их в лезвия. Вокруг неё парили пять тонких дисков и копий, а вокруг тела кружил поток воды.

— Она — настоящая богиня сражений, — прокомментировал её мастерство Кит, игнорируя высокомерное фырканье Аллуры, — но я бы хотел, чтобы она так и осталась танцовщицей. И просто занималась мирными танцами подальше от войны.

Лэнс грациозно уклонилась от ответной атаки, а диски и копья постепенно разрывали врагов на части. Поток воды помогал ей двигаться, иногда отбрасывая дроидов или позволяя ей парить над ними. Водная стихия будто обладала отдельным сознанием и в то же время идеально синхронизировалась с Лэнс.

Бой закончился быстро, когда был побеждён последний дроид, разрезанный пополам и пронзённый копьём. Лэнс рассеяла воду, а затем сделала глубокий вдох и помахала паладинам. Ханк и Пидж вовсю махали ей в ответ, поздравляя с успехом.

— Невероятно, — прошептал Широ, поражённый её талантом.

И только Аллура злобно стиснула зубы и нажала кнопку «Суть тренировки — полагаться исключительно на свой баярд».

— А теперь ещё раз, но без твоих примочек, дорогуша.

Лэнс топнула ногой.

— Ну уж нет! Широ сам говорил, что мне это пригодится, если нас разлучат! И если бы я не использовала воду, то мне было бы сложнее обеспечивать его безопасность!

Аллура хмыкнула.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что у тебя не всегда будет доступ к воде!

— И что с того? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я использовала все доступные ресурсы ради успеха миссии и безопасности моих товарищей?! Ты совсем свихнулась, дрянь?! — Лэнс покрутила пальцем у виска. — Я буду использовать воду!

— Нет, — принцесса нажала другую кнопку, перезапуская симулятор, — ещё раз! И без воды!

— Ты долбанутая! — закричала в ответ Лэнс, готовясь к следующему раунду.

Широ покачал головой, не уверенный в том, что эти двое когда-нибудь поладят. Он прикоснулся к плечу принцессы:

— Аллура, я думаю, ты зашла слишком далеко. Давай лучше просто…

— Лэнс!!!

Широ вздрогнул от взволнованного крика Кита, который немедленно бросился на тренировочную площадку.

Лэнс лежала на полу.

Неподвижно.


	13. Chapter 13

Чем больше времени Кит проводил на корабле, тем чаще ему казалось, что технологии Алтеи крайне примитивны. Чтобы выяснить, что не так с Лэнс, им пришлось целиком поместить её в громоздкую капсулу. Если бы они находились на его корабле, маленького дроида было бы достаточно, чтобы просканировать тело Лэнс, определить проблему и назначить лечение. И всё это — за половину времени, необходимого для запуска этого древнего устройства.

Как же это было мучительно.

Лэнс поднесла руку к стеклу, и Кит, не колеблясь, ответил на этот жест. Он отчаянно желал узнать, что с ней случилось и как защитить её от этого. У Лэнс явно не обычное истощение, поскольку она всегда обладала завидной выносливостью. Какая-то короткая тренировка не могла её измотать.

Тогда в чём дело?

Что такого у неё может обнаружить капсула?

Он должен знать, чёрт возьми!

Как будто услышав его внутреннюю просьбу, капсула завершила работу, выведя на дисплей причину проблемы. Никто из паладинов не знал алтеанского языка, поэтому они доверили расшифровку Корану, в то время как Кит помог Лэнс выбраться из капсулы.

— Хм, тут написано, что у тебя внутри что-то аномальное, — заявил Коран, поглаживая усы и продолжая вчитываться.

Лэнс вздрогнула и крепче сжала руку Кита, выражая страх.

— Аномальное… внутри меня?

Кит волновался не меньше.

— И как ей помочь?

Коран продолжал просматривать информацию, что совершенно не успокаивало пару, но они решили молча подождать. Улыбка, возникшая на лице Корана смутила их — чему радоваться в такой ситуации?

— Вам нечего бояться, аномалия — это, в некотором смысле, симбиоз, происходящий на данный момент в её утробе.

— Симбиоз?

Кит моргнул в замешательстве, но начал догадываться:

— Подожди, ты имеешь в виду…

— Да! — с волнением воскликнул Коран. — Лэнс беременна! Мои поздравления будущим родителям!

— Кит, — позвала его Лэнс, и её глаза, в которых недавно читался страх и горе, были наполнены надеждой и слезами, — мы ведь хотели этого. И даже пытались.

Он обнял возлюбленную, крепко обхватив её руками. Эта новость несказанно обрадовала его.

— Лэнс, спасибо, я люблю тебя, спасибо!

— Кит! — она плакала. — Я тоже тебя люблю! Я так счастлива!

Коран с улыбкой наблюдал за ними. Даже на войне, где случалось множество потерь, было место настоящему счастью.

— В качестве подарка я принесу вам ещё больше хороших новостей, — произнёс он, привлекая внимание пары к себе, — Кит, я нашёл тот предмет, о котором ты спрашивал.

***

Это неправильно.

Не имеет значения, сколько раз другие повторят, что он нормальный — она не смирится с этим.

Не сможет заставить себя доверять ему.

Он галра, а эта раса — чистое зло. Коварные дьяволы, которым нельзя доверять. Они предали её отца, её народ, разрушили её дом. И теперь, когда у неё появилась возможность отомстить, она вынуждена терпеть одно из этих ужасных существ на своём корабле.

Это обман!

Ловушка!

Он внушил всем ложное чувство безопасности, так же, как тогда её народу, и ещё использовал для этого женщину… возможно, она даже не виновата и ни о чём не подозревает. Ну, конечно, именно не подозревает. Люди — относительно новый вид, если верить рассказам Пидж, человеческая история только началась, когда алтеанская закончилась.

Лэнс не понимает, кто является настоящим врагом, и никогда не поймёт, если Аллура продолжит игры в товарищество и закрывание глаз на истинное зло. Но она спасёт Лэнс, докажет ей, что Кит не так хорош. Что вся их «любовь» основана на лжи.

Сложность заключается в том, что эта женщина упряма в своей вере в то, что её галра не причинит ей боли. Если Аллура попытается разлучить их силой, это возымеет неприятные последствия, и в конечном итоге она подвергнет Лэнс опасности. Нет, она должна тщательно продумать каждое действие по привлечению Лэнс на её сторону. Она двигалась в правильном направлении, позволив выпустить зверя, в таком случае, отсюда и следовало отталкиваться…

— Аллура, ты меня слышишь?

Она отвлеклась от своих мыслей и ответила дружелюбным тоном:

— Ох, Широ, прости меня. Должно быть, я слишком задумалась. Чем могу помочь?

— Ты просила меня зайти, — на его лице появилось беспокойное выражение, — ты в порядке?

— Да, — она кивнула немного растерянно, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Теперь оступаться нельзя, — я упустила из виду нужные координаты, которые нам дал гал… Кит. Здесь должен находиться завод по производству дронов и оружия.

Широ шагнул вперёд, чтобы присмотреться к карте:

— Да, я помню, как он говорил об этом. Последняя ключевая точка в этом квадранте, и если мы её уберём, то захватим весь сектор. Это будет победой для мятежников и недавно пленённых колоний.

— Думаю, нам следует продолжать атаку, и всё пройдёт гладко.

— Тогда нужно разобраться с возможным подкреплением врага и обеспечить поддержку тем, кто живёт поблизости. Когда начинаем?

— Как можно скорее. Пойдём, нужно сообщить остальным.

— Ханк сказал мне, что они с Пидж направляются в общую комнату. Лэнс позвала всех, в том числе и нас, — Широ повернулся к выходу, — ты тоже должна пойти.

***

Широ и Аллура пришли в самый разгар веселья. Лэнс танцевала с Пидж, Кораном и Ханком под музыку Кита. Он играл на инструменте, очень похожем на гитару, и получалось у него весьма неплохо.

Похоже, они не сразу заметили вошедших, поэтому, дождавшись, когда музыка закончится, Широ поаплодировал, Аллура же осталась стоять молча, не понимая, что здесь происходит.

Она никогда не признает, что у галра может быть талант к игре на инструментах.

— По какому поводу праздник? — поинтересовался Широ.

Пидж сорвалась со своего места, подбежав к нему.

— Лэнс собиралась что-то сказать, но затем Кит начал играть, и как умело!

— Спасибо, — скромно отозвался Кит.

— Так что ты хотела сказать, раз собрала нас всех?

Лэнс, подойдя к возлюбленному, поцеловала его в щёку, в то время как его рука обвила её талию, притягивая к себе.

— У нас есть интересные новости.

— Лэнс беременна, — объявил Кит с улыбкой, такой же широкой и радостной, как у его любимой.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, но спустя пару мгновений раздались громкие поздравления вперемешку с пожеланиями. Пока все обнимали Кита и Лэнс, Аллура отступила в неверии и ужасе.

— Беременна? Ты не можешь быть беременна, — она шокированно уставилась на Лэнс. Если она и вправду беременна, разлучить их будет сложнее. Этого просто не может быть!

— В смысле? — улыбка Лэнс дрогнула. — Почему не могу?

— Потому что он… — Аллура перевела взгляд с Лэнс на Кита и обратно, — потому что ты паладин Вольтрона, задача которого — сражаться на войне. Твоё положение неуместно и небезопасно.

Лэнс шагнула к принцессе, в недоумении наклонив голову.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать?

Аллура повернулась к своему советнику:

— Коран, начни подготовку к процедуре…

Лэнс ощетинилась, и даже короткие волоски на её затылке встали дыбом.

— Что ты вздумала делать? — она замолкла, когда Кит осторожно увёл её из поля зрения Аллуры.

— Принцесса, ты права в том, что неразумно отправлять беременную женщину в бой. Тем не менее, — он приблизился к ней, и Аллура ощутила его мрачную ауру, которая буквально давила и заставляла высокую принцессу чувствовать себя крошечной и беззащитной рядом с ним, — если ты посмеешь навредить моей любимой или ребёнку, я сделаю всё, чтобы в этой вселенной для тебя не осталось ни единого безопасного места, в котором ты могла бы спрятаться от моего гнева.


End file.
